Algo en común
by Saiya6CIT
Summary: Una historia de cuando Diana y Martin fueron niños y donde extrañamente parecen llevarse bien Oo


Martin y Diana, a pesar de lo que parezca, estoy segura de que no se odian; de hecho en mi historia explico que hubo un punto en el que ellos dos llegaron a ser los mejores amigos del mundo... por desracia, eso fue en la niñez, desde la pubertad y sobre todo en la adolescencia, después de estar un tiempo separados cuando se vuelven a encontrar son dos individuos muy diferentes (auque en escencia son los mismos) las cosas ya no son iguales y ta vez nunca lo sean... ahora ellos deben explorar sus nuevos sentimientos y ver si algo queda de ese gran cariño, aún a pesar de sus diferencias... pero eso lo vemos en la serie, aquí narro cómo se conocieron y demás cosillas raras. Totalmente ficción, sólo un delirio mío, aclaro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es un día normal para mí. Siempre me ha gustado leer aquí, bajo la sombra del árbol, en el jardín donde todo es callado al medio día... ¿medio día? Pero si ahora recuerdo que ésta es la hora en que mi madre me dijo que tendríamos visitas. ¿Qué clase de visitas podrán ser? Si por aquí la gente siempre está tan ocupada, jamás nos visitan en la semana, menos aún en martes. A veces mi madre me juega bromas, quizá sólo sea un plomero o algo parecido, además ella siempre dice que el estudio es importante para mí, mejor me quedo estudiando.

**Seguía con esos pensamientos leyendo sentada cuando, de pronto, por su lado derecho se puede observar una figura que se acerca, no es un animal aunque a primera vista lo parece, porque corre como tal, como un caballo desbocado. Llega finalmente hasta donde la niña, un niño de unos 8 o 9 años y se detiene a su lado.**

-¡Hola!

**La niña se ha asustado un poco, estaba tan entrada en la lectura que no escuchó sus pasos acercarse. ¿Un niño? Cómo será eso posible, si aquí no hay niños de su edad...**

-...Hola...

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy leyendo

-¿Para qué?

-Me ayuda a estudiar.

-¿Estudiar qué?

-Sobre ciencias, investigaciones, tú sabes.

-¡Las cosas de la escuela! Pero¿porqué? No estamos en la escuela, es más, son vacaciones de verano.

-Yo no voy a ninguna escuela, no tengo vacaciones. Estudio todos los días desde aquí, desde mi casa.

-Qué aburrido...¡deja eso¿Por qué mejor no vamos a jugar?

**Se dió cuenta de que era un niño completamente desconocido pero por alguna razón, no parecía peligroso así que le siguió la corriente**

-¿A qué quieres jugar?

-No sé, tú dime¿Cuáles son los juegos que los niños juegan por aquí¿Dónde están tus amigos?

-Yo no tengo amigos. La gente de por aquí siempre está trabajando, algunos fuera la comunidad, otros aquí mismo... además no hay niños de mi edad.

-Ohh ... yo siempre traigo a mis amigos conmigo.

**Lo mira muy raro...**

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Sí, mira¿Quieres verlos?

-...Sí...

**El niño saca un frasco lleno de ranas pequeñas.**

- Aquí están mis mejores amigos, siempre vienen conmigo cuando salgo de casa.

-Ahhhh¡Qué asco, son ranas!

-¡Claro¿Qué creías? Jajajajajajaja

-Qué feas...

-No, mira, puedes tocarlas, se sienten un poco babosas¿No es eso genial?

**Ella no responde, sólo se queda viéndolo y pensando que debe estar totalmente loco. El chico se da cuenta y cambia el tema, mientras se sienta a su lado.**

-Me llamo Martin. Tengo nueve años y vine de visita con mi papá, me dijeron que había una niña y por eso vine a buscarte¿Cómo te llamas?

-Diana.

M¿Cuántos años tienes?

D: Ocho, pero en el próximo mes cumplo 9.

M: Ahh...¡Soy más grande que tú AJÁ!

**Se ríe a carcajadas mientras la señala con el dedo**. **Diana sólo podía pensar en lo tonto y molesto que era aquel niño ...Martín... al menos el nombre no parecía del todo bobo.**

M: Oye Diana¿Tú sabes por qué mi papá y tu mamá son amigos oo?

D: No...yo ni siquiera sabía que ustedes vendrían...Oye, parece que va a llover, mejor vamos a casa ya.

M¿Bromeas¿Irnos a casa y perdernos del lodo que habrá después en todo este lugar -?

**Los ojos le brillan de emoción. Diana está con cara de Oou. Se pone de pie y enseguida Martin**

D¿Por qué eres así de loco? no es agradable mojarse, ni embarrarse de lodo... ¡Vámonos ya! ... o ¿Te quieres quedar solo?

M: No estaría solo; tengo a mis raaaanas : D

D: ... ¬¬U

M: Está bien, está bien...

**Comienzan a caminar **

M: Espero que haya comida allá adentro

D¿Que no desayunaste?

M: No. ¿Tu mamá cocina rico?

D: Claro ¿Y tu papá?

M: ... Porqué crees que no desayuné...

D: Ahhh... o.oU

**Ambos entran a la casa, muy hogareña, ciertamente. Los niños son presentados por sus padres, se dan cuenta que no son amigos ya, tampoco son primos, vecinos o algo así, de pronto, resulta que son hermanos... hermanastros, claro, pero el deseo de sus padres es que se traten como verdaderos hermanos. La tarde pasó muy rápidamente entre pláticas de adultos y los juegos de ellos en casa, pues no los dejaron salir más porque llovía. Eran las 7 pm cuando recibieron la "orden" de irse a dormir. **

**La casa de Diana era algo grande, ella permaneció en su recámara y al chiquillo se le asignó un cuarto, cerca del de ella, apenas separados por un pasillo, en la planta baja. Los padres se fueron a dormir arriba. Diana estaba en piyama, se arreglaba el cabello sentada en su cama con apenas la iluminación de una lamparita de buró, cuando de pronto escuchó unos ruidos extraños, eran como si arañaran la puerta, pero ella no podía ver nada porque la cama y la iluminación se encontraban relativamente lejos de la entrada... sóltó el cepillo, que por accidente cayó a un lado de su cama**. **El sonido se detuvo...**

D¿Ratas? En mi casa no hay ratas, eso no puede ser... qué horror

**Estaba algo asustada. El sonido comenzó de nuevo, esta vez, Diana apagó la luz, tomó el cepillo del piso, se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta _"Esa rata no conoce mi cuarto tan bien como yo, con lo oscuro la confundiré y le daré un golpe, sólo para que se vaya de aquí, no quisiera matarla"_ pensaba. **

**Ante todo, el sonido seguía. Sí; fuera lo que fuera estaba en la puerta porque mientras más se acercaba, más fuerte era el ruido. De repente el valor se le esfumó a Diana y pensó que era mejor arrojar el cepillo que acercarse más, total, con eso espantaría a la creatura. Así pues, lo lanza...**

**zaz! ...parece que ha golpeado algo duro... **

_Ahhhh!!!_

**Eso no sonó como una rata... ¿Quién diablos está por allí? Ahora Diana está lejos de la lámpara de su buró, pero cerca de el interrupor principal, enciende la luz y...**

D: MARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN??????????!!!!!!!!! **Enojada, francamente.**

M: Auch, eso dolió¿sabes? **Dice mientras soba su cabeza de chorlito **

D¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Se sientan allí a la entrada**

M: Ah pues verás... estaba muy aburrido en mi cuarto, no tengo sueño.

D: Pero pasan de las ocho, esta es la hora normal para dormir entre chicos de nuestra edad.

M: No cuando un chico de esta edad se desvela varias noches viendo películas :D

D: Estás mintiendo, en la noche nunca pasan buenas películas.

M: Yo no dije que en la Tv... tengo mi pequeña colección de películas de terror.

D¿Terror?

M: Sí, ahora mismo intentaba engañarte con ruidos en la puerta simulando la película "invasión nocturna de las ratas gigantes".

D: Eso no fue gracioso...

M: Sí, tienes razón, necesito mejorar mis efectos de sonido...

D: ¬¬

M: Quiero decir... ¿deveras te asustaste?

D: Bueno, pensé que era una rata.

M¿Gigante?

D¿Cómo crees? Esas no existen, los monstruos no existen.

M¡Sí existen¿Por qué crees que hay tantas películas y leyendas sobre ellos? Yo sé que existen, los monstruos... y cuando sea grande me voy a dedicar a investigar y obtener pruebas de ellos -

D: Ahhh... eso se oye... bien

M¿Enserio? Mucha gente se ríe cuando se lo cuento.

D: Pues no tiene nada de malo, debe ser interesante ese tipo de trabajo, así como el de tu padre, que es científico.

M: Es mejor que el de científico, mi papá hace cosas aburridas, yo no seré así... ¡Vamos a tu cama!

D: Ehhh??

M: Bueno, esque ya me cansé de estar aquí sentado...

D¿Y tu cuarto?

M: Mmm... no, no quiero ir allá.

D: Pero es tu cuarto, éste es el mío.

M: No es mi cuarto... sólo es un cuarto que arreglaron para la visita y es feo.

D: De nada Martín ¬¬

M: nnU no, quiero decir que éste es más lindo; no es sólo un cuarto arreglado, es un cuarto verdadedero y... tienes muchas almohadas...

**Se dirige hacia la cama, particularmente, hacia las almohadas con una mirada malévola y Diana lo sigue**

D¿A qué te refieres con "tienes muchas almohadas"? eh?

M¡A esto!

**Comienza a arrojarle almohadazos, en verdad que tiene muchas, porque siguen saliendo por los aires. Diana responde al ataque con las que le caen, en pocos minutos eso es una tremenda pelea de almohadas, gritos y risas se escuchan de ambos mocosos, era la primera vez que Diana se divertía tanto haciendo algo así, y aunque Martin hacía travesuras de vez en cuando, también él se divertía como nunca.** **Así estuvieron un buen rato, pero aún los niños más traviesos agotan en algún momento su energía, así que más tarde cayeron rendidos. Los dos se acuestan en la cama y Diana comienza a hablar. **

D: Oye¿Por qué dijiste hoy al medio día que las ranas son tus mejores amigas? Eso fue algo... raro...

M: Por eso.

D¿Por qué?

M: Porque a veces hago cosas que provocan que la gente me diga "raro" ... en la escuela muchos niños no me hablan, por eso yo digo que las ranas son mis amigas, son mejor que muchos niños, son más divertidas.

D: Pero no es lo mismo tener de amigos a otros niños que a ranas¿No crees?

M: Tal vez... pero... no puedo cambiar cómo yo soy... soy raro... y al menos las ranas nunca se quejan.

D: Yo tampoco he tenido amigos, supongo que eso me hace rara a mí también...

**Martin sólo la mira**

D: Sabes... a mí no me importa que seas raro... creo que me agradas.

M¿Enserio? Tú también me agradas, aunque seas algo aburrida y prfefieras leer que ensuciarte afuera...

D: U... ¿Quieres unos dulces?

M¡¿Guardas dulces abajo de tu almohada o.o?!

D:... Sí... me gustan los dulces

M: Ahhh... oye... ¿Te molesta si me quedo a dormir aquí...?

D: No hay problema.

M: Bien, apagaré la luz.

D¿No recogemos las almohadas del piso?

M: No, esas déjalas para cuando estando dormido te empuje y te tire de la cama.

D: ¬¬u

M: Es broma XD

**FIN**

Y eso es fue todo... ¿Qué? durmieron toda la noche, son niños¡¡No sean pervertidos!! Ejem... Mi primer fanfic de Martin-Diana terminado. Espero haber podido expresar mi idea: La infancia es la mejor etapa de tu vida porque sólo piensas en divertirte y cada niño que conoces puede ser tu mejor amigo. No te fijas en su ropa o posición social simplemente es alguien con quien puedes jugar y divertirte, no te preocupas por actuar "de forma adecuada" o por si te ves lo suficientemente bien como para gustarle (como en la adolescencia). Por eso Martin y Diana no se pelean tanto, porque aún son muy parecidos a esa edad.


End file.
